Riddle's Secret Wendelin
by kuja-nara
Summary: What if there was a reason Tom Riddle turned to the dark side? What if his obsession with life came from the loss of someone he was not prepared to loose? What if the one person who truly accepted him was killed in the name of justice? Tom finally has someone worth protecting and then they were ripped from his arms in the name of justice. OC/Tom Riddle (hogwarts years) x


**Right guys so this was an idea that just popped into my head, i dont know whether i'll run with it on the long haul, so it depends on the reviews and whether people are actually going to read it lol I'll give it a couple chapters though to see.**

**Apologies about this one but i just needed to put it so we have a bit of context. Next chapter will be alot longer and more detailed :)**

* * *

Amelia Daphne Wendelin gently stroked the dark woven robes hanging down from her sides as if to straighten herself out, in her opinion it was always best to make a good first impression. The year was 1942 and she found herself standing outside Professor Armando Dippets' office nervously awaiting her new house prefect, the somewhat bald headmaster had placed the tatty hat upon her head before she was proclaimed to be a member of the house of Ravenclaw, her "undeniable future talent" being somehow blameable for her now predicament.

Amelia herself was not a girl of great beauty or that of incredible intelligence, but she thought of herself as presentable in the now confusing world. Her long auburn locks of hair reaching down to the middle of her back gently followed the rhythm of her breathing as she stared intently at the floor with her crystal blue eyes. It was not unheard of for a new transfer student to appear within the legendary school of witchcraft and wizardry, yet she was aware it was still few and far inbetween. Born within a pureblood wizarding family, Amelia had often found herself travelling with her father Bruttus Wendelin, acclaimed magical creatures explorer. Yet, now she had reached the age of 15 he had decided she had become an age where it would suit her better to settle down. Her squat man of a father was worried for his child, motherless and sickly, he saw Amelia as something that needed protecting, especially now that the muggles had taken it upon themselves to blow each other up. He wanted only the best for his young child, so hence after he had spoken to a few friends, she now found herself standing within the ancient halls of Hogwarts.

Biting her lip, Amelia sighed. She was nervous, no wait, she was terrified to have left the only family she had known and to find herself surrounded by strangers, all of which who were now rushing towards the great hall for the service of dinner. The mass of burgundy, emerald, opal and sapphire could be seen as beautiful, yet the chaos of the event reminded her that these were people of a similar age. Her fears were not fully justifiable, or at least they should not have been.

"Amelia Wendelin?" A boy gasped somewhat out of breath after what seemed like he had finished fighting to get to her through the rush of students. Amelia looked up to see the tall blonde haired guy standing smiling warmly at her.

"ah, y-yes" she stuttered nervously as she was pulled from her random daydreams and returned to the reality of the school corridor.

"good good," the boy laughed softly before offering her his hand, " Torrence Byron, im one of the fifth years as well" Amelia shook his hand somewhat nervously yet noting the slight wrinkle of his nose at the mention of his own name.

"Pleasure" she murmered before taking her hand back to push one of the her golden locks back behind her ear. Torrence, stood at about a foot taller than herself, causing her to gaze up at him. Amelia wasn't short, yet she wasn't tall, she stood at an average of 5ft 6", meaning the boy in front of her must have been bred from a giant. Snorting at her own attempt at a rubbish joke, she rubbed her hand across her delicate features.

"Just call me Tori", Torrence forcibly laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a bit put out by the shyness of the girl infront of her. Looking the poor girl up and down he smiled crookedly, "sorry im not a prefect or anything, Charlie was caught up at quidditch practice so he asked me to fill in for him." Amelia just nodded unsure how to reply to the tall stranger. "Ok, erm, suppose I better show you where you'll be staying" Tori laughed before gesturing for her to follow him. Taking a deep breathe, Amelia ran her hands over her gown one last time before jumping into the crowd and jogging to catch up with her guide..._ 'this is it'_ was all she could think as he began to rattle off the many instructions of the maze before her...

* * *

Amelia gently lay back on the four poster bed that had been assigned to her. The supposedly brief encounter with Torrence had seemed to drag on and last well over an hour as he took it upon himself to show the grounds extensively, not that she was complaining. The tour guide himself was a nice guy from first ideas and she could see herself easily warming to the puppy like behaviour he seemed to reek of.

After finishing the tour of the grounds he had led her to the Ravenclaw tower, the low ceiling common room amused her she watched Torrence duck to enter, where he briefly banged his head on the top of the door.

"Think id be bloody use to the after five years" he grumbled to himself as he pouted and rubbed his head. Amelia has tried her best to hold in the snort of laughter that was close to escaping her mouth. Torrence managed to catch it though and laugh himself, he liked the new girl. Yeah she was quiet but it was clear to see she wasn't hostile unlike a lot of the pureblood witches in the school. A lot of them were the most stuck up magical folk he had ever met, it was infuriating when they thought that they were better than the likes of him, someone with a muggle parent. Recovering finally he flamboyantly waved to indicate the common room, " and here is where the magic happens... well literally haha. Guys staircase to the bedrooms is over by the bookcase and girls by the fireplace," pausing to make sure she was still with him he carried on, "use this room as you please, its open to all years so it can get a bit busy at times but hey, its home" with that he timely allowed himself to fall backwards onto one of the giant leather chairs covered with a sapphire tartan blanket. Looking around the room Amelia couldn't help but be in a state of awe. A large fire roared on the far side wall, where a ring of leather couches surrounded it, all draped in the same blue blankets, golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling with flames levitating out of no where above the candles. Bookcases covering every inch of the walls, all bound in the same fine sapphire and gold binding. The wood of the room was a dark ebony that reflected the beauty of the fire in the glorious varnish much like the carved black figurines that surrounded the room, most of which were ravens or similar cunning animals.

Amelia couldn't help but walk to the fireplace and run her hand over the intricately carved wood. The ravens were so beautiful and easily defined compared to the ivy of which the rest of the wood made. "Stunning" she whispered as she carried on stroking the wood, appreciating the fireplace for the piece of art that it was.

"Its alright" Torrence added, reminding her she was still in the room. While he thought it was "pretty" he'd never taken a close look at it before, after all it was just a fireplace. Spinning round she turned to see him now lying on the chair, clearly comfortable with his position. "So have your timetable yet?" he questioned out of curiosity, as if the thought had only just crossed his mind. Amelia nodded before handing a piece of elegantly written paper to him, the edges slightly crumpled from where she'd being holding tightly onto it throughout his abrupt tour. "Lets see... compulsory Potions wit Slughorn, Defence agaist the Dark Arts with Merrythought, Charms, Transfiguration and the optional... Art, Care of Magical Creatures and... Study of Ancient Ruins.." Tori wrinkled his nose as he said the last, clearly showing a profound distaste for the subject in question"Have fun with that one". Amelia raised her eyebrow slightly in confusion, she would have to ask the blonde giant about that some time in the future.

Realising she was still standing there, eyebrow raised, Amelia bit her lip and shrugged slightly, "I've always found it interesting" she defended herself unknowingly. Torrence snorted slightly before carrying on reading the paper in his hands, to each their own after all.

"O, you have double potions tomorrow with me, then art, lunch and your back in charms with me again" Torrence smiled and gently held out the paper to give it back to her, it seemed like they were destined to be friends, or at least spend quite a bit of time together. "If you wait here tomorrow, i'll meet you to go down to breakfast and then potions" Amelia nodded and took the paper back, folding it carefully once down the middle before slipping it into her robes. "Ah, I better go and help Charlie, poor guys tearing himself up trying to find players, 4 left at the end of the last year" Torrence shook his head in a depressed tone that didn't suit his happy self. Briefly waving, he jumped up and disappeared through the portrait leaving Amelia to stand alone in the vast common room with only the crackling from the logs in the fire.

After a while of searching some of the rooms, she eventually found all her belongings stacked neatly beside a bed covered in sapphire drapes. The room itself was quite plain in comparison to the common room but much more homely, shared with 2 others it had a small bathroom and a spectacular view of the mountains. Sighing she closed her eyes and lay back on the bed, suddenly feeling herself overcome with tiredness she closed her eyes and drifted off a world of dreams.

* * *

**So thats it for the first chapter, next one will be up within the week! **

**Please review... :D**


End file.
